Battle Lines
by AJP
Summary: The Rangers launch a rescue mission and Adam has a proposal for his girlfriend


TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six foot and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlman@hotmail.com  
  
H3 align=centerBattle LinesBr  
  
By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
PPreviously  
  
PThe Night Rangers travelled to the Rangers universe to pass on information that the Rangers had already discovered. The identity of the new foe who was none other than an alternate version of a fellow Ranger. While the Night Rangers assisted the others in their struggle Ashley and the Yellow Night Ranger travelled to Los Angeles to find Ashley's twin sister who had been believed dead at birth. The two were reunited and Zordon gave Alison the Purple Astro Morpher making her the Purple Ranger. Meanwhile Karone feeling isolated from her Zeo team-mates was captured by Darkonda for the Emperor. While the Emperor plots to turn her evil, Astronema has her own plans. Also a brief communication link was established with the other universe allowing them to pass along information and the state of things in their universe. Now the story continues:  
  
PWhere there had been silence there was a sudden raising of voices as the Night Ranger Karone said. "Look I'm going and you can't stop me".  
  
P"Karone I'm not trying to stop you, I am just trying to get you to listen to reason. I've already lost my sister, I don't want to lose another version of her" Andros said.  
  
P"I can take care of myself and I won't be alone Adam will be there as will three other teams of Rangers. Now, if it were the other way around Karone would be trying her hardest to rescue me. Look I wish I didn't have to go but you shouldn't worry about me after all I'm not your sister" Night Karone said.  
  
PThen before Andros could protest again she jumped on her Harley and activating the fragment of the Nexus crystal she disappeared.  
  
PMeanwhile in the other universe the Rangers where attempting to locate the missing Karone.  
  
P"Anything Justin?" I asked.  
  
PThis time with a hint of exasperation in his voice Justin replied. "No, just like the other six times you have asked me. I still haven't been able to locate Karone".  
  
P"Adam maybe you should let Justin work, he will let us know when he finds her" The voice is that of my girlfriend and I slowly reluctantly nod and allow Rachel to pull me away from where I am stood almost breathing down Justin's neck.  
  
P"Yo, Rangers I got a strange reading. It looks like a dimensional portal opening" Alpha Six said.  
  
P"Where Alpha?" Leo asked.  
  
P"Inside the Power Centre itself, Leo I'd move out of the way if I were you" Alpha Six said.  
  
PLeo moved and was lucky he did as a portal appeared right where he had been stood and out of it came a motorcycle. The bike screeched to a halt near a wall and the rider climbed off and looked around and then up at Dimitria. "Sorry for the entrance hope I didn't scare anyone".  
  
P"Not all we are grateful for your help in this matter" Dimitria said.  
  
P"Who are you?" Paul asked.  
  
PRemoving her helmet the female rider turned around and I realised who it was. "Karone!"  
  
P"You mean this is the girl we're trying to rescue" Jon said.  
  
P"No, just another version of me for those who don't know me I'm Karone the Purple Night Ranger. I met Adam and a few of the other Rangers when he came to our universe looking for his girlfriend".  
  
PFinding my voice I said. "Well, welcome to our universe. I'm glad to have you here".  
  
PAt that Rachel's eye's narrowed and I could feel her glaring at my back.  
  
PBefore anyone could say another things the alarm went off and Dimitria said. "Rangers it would appear that the Emperor knows what we are up to. He has sent Devastator and a fleet of Cogs, Tengas and Putties to London".  
  
P"Time to go to work" Damon said.  
  
P"What are Putties" Maya asked.  
  
P"Long before any of your time, they look like Zedd's putties. Just hit them on the 'Z' on their chest and that will get rid of them" I said.  
  
P"Rangers you must hurry" Dimitria said.  
  
P"We're on our way. Dulcea stay here and stay out of trouble" I said.  
  
PAt that Dulcea started to say something, but instead stuck out her tongue at me. Ignoring that I turned to the others and said. "Let's do this. Go Galactic".  
  
PThe other five Galaxy Rangers morphed and the six of us teleported away as did the Night Ranger version of Karone. Carter looked over at his friends and gave the command. "Lightspeed Rescue". And they morphed even as Ryan initiated his own morphing sequence and so did Rachel.  
  
PTina looked at the other Turbo Rangers and called out. "Shift into Turbo".  
  
PThe five Turbo Rangers morphed as did Jon into the Phantom Ranger and finally Bradley morphed into the White Astro Ranger and teleported to the battle scene.  
  
PArriving on the scene the Rangers quickly headed for the foot-soldiers but there was only one person on my mind. "Devastator" I cried out.  
  
P"White Ranger so good to see you again" he said.  
  
P"We have some unfinished business" I said.  
  
P"Yes, we do" Devastator said agreeing with my statement.  
  
P"This time, the fight is a little fairer as I have my powers now" I said.  
  
P"Not that they will do you any good" Devastator said.  
  
P"We'll see about that" I said as I charged towards him.  
  
PThe battle was intense and fast paced as I moved to avoid Devastator's punches and kicks while trying to find openings for myself to strike. Eventually Devastator made a mistake and managed to get in a good kick which sent Devastator staggering back. To my surprise he laughed and said. "Very good Ranger, now you have a choice and I wonder what you'll do?"  
  
PDevastator teleported away and I wondered what he meant as I turned to see to dangerous situations. Rachel was surrounded by Cogs, but the Night Ranger Karone was on her knees being attacked by Putties and Tengas. Cursing silently I moved to help Karone and my intervention allowed for her to call upon her primal force of cold and I watched as the Tengas and Putties did the smart thing and departed.  
  
PTurning to go and aid Rachel I was shaken to see her lying on the floor not moving but with Paul and Bradley stood over her protecting her from the Cogs even as Hannah looked after her. I raced over to where they were and said. "Is she okay?"  
  
P"She's just stunned, she'll be okay in a few minutes" Hannah said, but I could hear a little anger in her voice.  
  
P"Adam we need a little help over here" Damon yelled.  
  
PTurning I saw that the Galaxy Rangers were facing off against a monster that in some ways reminded me of Deviot and I raced to join them.  
  
P"Let's finish this" Kai said.  
  
P"Agreed. Lights of Orion activate" I called out.  
  
PThe Lights were summoned and the powers transformed our suits and we ran towards the monster. "Power up mode" I called. And the monster fell to the power of the Lights of Orion. Not to my surprise the monster grew.  
  
P"Everyone back to the Power Centre. Galaxy Rangers ready" I said.  
  
PThe other Rangers teleported away and then Kendrix said. "We're ready. Galacta-Beasts arise".  
  
PThe command given the six living Zords appeared and transformed into the Super Galaxy Megazord and called forth the power of the Lights of Orion and before the monster could do to much damage we destroyed the monster and teleported home.  
  
PReappearing in the Power Centre I immediately looked for Rachel and saw her sat on the diagnostic bed being checked out by Alpha. "Rachel are you okay?"  
  
PRachel looked over at me and then snarled. "I'm fine no thanks to you".  
  
P"Karone was in more danger than you, I had to help the one in more danger" I explained.  
  
P"Save it I don't care" Rachel said.  
  
PLooking at Alpha who nodded and backed away I pulled Rachel into the corridor outside the chamber. "What's the matter?"  
  
P"Nothing's the matter" Rachel snapped.  
  
P"Yes there is. Is this because I didn't immediately leap to your aid when you were in trouble" I asked.  
  
P"Partly, but I know Karone was in more danger and you did the right thing by helping her" Rachel said.  
  
P"Then what else is it?" I asked.  
  
P"Do you have feelings for Karone?" Rachel asked.  
  
PI was taken aback by this and is showed in my face and from the reaction on Rachel's face. "I don't know, I guess I do, but not like your thinking" I said.  
  
P"Then how is it?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"You remember I told you I was a prisoner of Astronema for a month" I said.  
  
P"Yeah you said this was before you found out she was Karone" Rachel replied.  
  
P"Well, I didn't tell you everything. Every night after I'd been beaten by her warriors I was brought to her bed-chambers where she would tend to my wounds and try to get me into bed with her. I resisted for.." I started to explain.  
  
P"You slept with her didn't you?" Rachel said flatly.  
  
P"Yes, the last night I was a prisoner I had about given up hopes of escaping and I just gave in and had sex with her. In the morning she let me go and that was the end of it. Until she became Karone and we talked about it" I said.  
  
P"Why didn't you say something? I thought we weren't keeping secrets from each other" Rachel asked.  
  
P"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. I mean how do you tell someone that you cheated on them" I asked.  
  
P"You should have told me" Rachel repeated.  
  
P"I'm sorry" I said as I reached over to place a hand on her shoulder she pulled away.  
  
P"Leave me alone, if you won't tell me everything how do I know you aren't keeping anymore secrets from me" Rachel snapped.  
  
P"I'm sorry" I repeated.  
  
P"Saying sorry doesn't make it any better. You slept with another woman while we were dating. I need time to process this and I need you to leave me alone" Rachel said.  
  
PBefore I could say another word Rachel hit her communicator and teleported away and I returned to the main chamber to see several pairs of eyes looking at me.  
  
P"Hannah, Rachel wasn't feeling very well could you check on her?" I asked.  
  
P"Don't tell me you had an argument?" Hannah said.  
  
P"Don't you start, just go and talk to her please" I asked.  
  
PHannah nodded and teleported herself out. Then I looked over at Justin and went to see if he needed any help.  
  
PMeanwhile the object of the Rangers search was undergoing more special treatment as a guest of the Emperor. Karone fell to the floor in a heap holding her injured ribs.  
  
P"Why must you persist in insulting me?" The Emperor asked.  
  
P"Let's see you're the embodiment of evil and I'm a force for good, you do the maths" Karone said sarcastically.  
  
PThe Emperor snarled and fired a bolt of lightning from his fingertip that sent Karone back down to the floor. "Your sense of humour is quite appropriate, a pity that it won't help you here".  
  
P"Look whatever you do to me, to try and turn me evil it won't work" Karone said.  
  
P"I know that, but I'm don't just have me to rely on turning you evil. Do you remember that room I showed you yesterday?" The Emperor said in an almost friendly tone of voice.  
  
P"Yes!" Karone said cautiously.  
  
P"That room is full of technology from the universe where I held the White Rangers girlfriend" The Emperor said.  
  
P"You mean the Night Ranger's universe" Karone blurted out.  
  
P"Yes did you go with Adam to that universe to rescue Rachel" The Emperor asked.  
  
PKarone nodded and then the Emperor continued. "I actually discovered that universe about two years ago and I was shocked by what I found. The Night Rangers had managed to bring down the Luciferian empire".  
  
P"Never heard of them" Karone said.  
  
P"Neither had I, but what I found out about them was amazing. This empire was of many species who studied, worshipped, and practised all the many different kinds of evil that exist. They even invented a few of their own as time went on. Quite fascinating really, now you're probably wondering what this has to do with anything. The answer is simple after all you don't think I got all my wonderful technology and abilities just by conquering one universe and taking the power from Zordon and Dark Spectre do you" The Emperor said.  
  
PRealisation dawned on Karone as she said. "You found survivors of the empire and enlisted their help didn't you".  
  
P"Very good. Yes, there were survivors and they were all very interested in my plans and very willing to help me acquire technology from their fallen empire to achieve my goals. One of them was so enamoured with my plans he volunteered his services to me on the condition that I give him someone so he could experiment with them" The Emperor said.  
  
P"Rachel, you kidnapped her and gave him to that scientist and let him experiment on her" Karone said.  
  
P"Yes I killed two birds with one stone in that way. I gave the scientist what he wanted and I caused my counterpart a little grief. All in all a very good time for me. Although I was disappointed to learn of Rachel being a telepath, if I'd known that I wouldn't have treated her as badly and would have made her serve me instead" The Emperor said.  
  
PKarone snarled and letting her anger get the better of herself she lunged for the Emperor. The Emperor's expression was one of surprise but he managed to avoid the onrushing girl and after struggling with her for a few minutes brought Karone to her knees.  
  
P"That was foolish Ranger. Now where was I, ah yes that room that I showed you is full of Luciferian technology including technology designed to attack the mind and using that I will subvert you to my will" The Emperor said.  
  
P"Been there and done that before moron. Darkonda used implants to turn me back into Astronema after I discovered I was really Karone. Do you really think I wouldn't be prepared for someone to try that again" Karone said mockingly.  
  
P"Who said anything about using mechanical devices? Guards take her to the room and lock her into the chair, we will begin in a little while" The Emperor commanded.  
  
PAs the guards dragged the struggling Karone out of the room Astronema stepped from her position in the darkness of the throne room and said. "Why wait a while before doing the procedure, why not start it now and have done with it?"  
  
P"Because I suspect Karone would not serve evil willingly and this will give her time to change her mind, before we do it for her and because I commanded it, now leave me" The Emperor said.  
  
PAstronema left the throne room and stepping into the corridor she muttered. "'Because I commanded it', jeez what a fruitcake. Karone won't give in that easily and he'll do the procedure and she'll be gone forever. I have to warn the Rangers now before it's too late".  
  
PAs Astronema hurried off she didn't notice that Darkonda having left the throne room was in the shadows. "So Astronema intends to bring the Rangers here to rescue Karone. I should warn the Emperor, but what better way to gain his trust when Astronema brings the Rangers here I'll capture them and present their heads on a stick to the Emperor". Darkonda walked off laughing maniacally as he plotted.  
  
PBack at the Power Centre Justin was still working on trying to locate Karone when Alpha Six suddenly called out. "I'm picking up a transmission Dimitria and it's not from this universe".  
  
P"Is it Zordon trying to contact us again?" Dimitria asked.  
  
P"I don't know, someone is trying hard to make the signal untraceable" Alpha Six said.  
  
P"Alpha patch it through to the Viewing Globe, lets see who wants to talk to us" I said.  
  
P"Right away big guy" Alpha Six.  
  
PThere was a few minutes delay and then an image appeared on the globe, but the quality of the picture was fuzzy and we were unable to get a good look at the person on the globe.  
  
PBehind me I heard Paul say. "I think its time to switch to Sky Digital rather than On Digital".  
  
PMost of the other Rangers looked blank but I and the other S Clubbers shared a laugh and I said. "You're probably right, Alpha can you clear this up?"  
  
P"Sorry Adam, the transmission is deliberately being distorted, there is nothing I can do" Alpha Six said.  
  
PThen the person on the viewing globe spoke and to my surprise I recognised the voice. "Rangers I am taking a risk to contact you, but you must hurry the Emperor is planning to use technology borrowed from the Luciferian Empire to brainwash Karone and make her evil again. Someone is coming, but here are the co-ordinates of our location. There is force shield around our base, in thirty minutes I will drop the shield and you can teleport in, but you must hurry".  
  
PThen the signal completely destabilised and the Viewing Globe went blank.  
  
P"Who was that?" Tina asked.  
  
P"Astronema" Night Karone said. "Me or another version of me. Is it possible she's turned to the side of good".  
  
P"I doubt it, when I met her she seemed devoted to being evil, this could be a trap" I said.  
  
P"Trap or not, we have a chance to get Karone back and I don't think we can afford to not take it" Carter said.  
  
P"Agreed, Rangers choose a team to go the castle and find Karone" Dimitria said.  
  
P"Carter, Leo start discussing who's going I'll be back in a minute or two" I said and teleported out before anyone could argue.  
  
PI reappeared in our sitting room and saw a light on in the bedroom and came in to find Rachel and Hannah talking on the bed. Hannah looked up and glared at me and then said. "What do you want?"  
  
P"We've located Karone, go back to the Centre we're preparing to launch a rescue attempt" I said.  
  
P"I bet that makes you real happy, you piece of scum" Hannah snapped as she teleported out.  
  
P"I get the feeling I'm not her favourite person at this moment in time" I said quietly.  
  
P"Can you blame her, I had to tell someone. So why are you here? I mean you didn't need to tell us in person you could have told us over the communicator" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Could have, but I wanted to talk to you in person. Look I realise I kept what happened from you a secret and I realise that it was wrong and I do have feelings for Karone but only the sort of feelings one would have for a friend" I said.  
  
P"I know, I used my telepathic abilities when I first asked you the question and I heard you think it" Rachel said softly.  
  
P"What! If you already knew then why did you give me the riot act in the first place?" I asked startled by what she had just admitted.  
  
P"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it but I needed to know the truth" Rachel said.  
  
P"Rachel you shouldn't use your abilities like that and you should know that I would have told you the truth. I mean I've never lied to you before have I?" I asked.  
  
P"Well, not about most things you haven't but you have lied about some things" Rachel said.  
  
P"Okay so I kept the secret about being a Ranger from you and the fact that I had a twin sister as well and also that I slept with someone else while we were together, but apart from that I've never lied to you" I said.  
  
P"I know and I realise that you would never lie to me it's just" Rachel said as she slowly trailed off.  
  
P"Just what" I asked.  
  
P"When I think about you and when I'm with you I go a little crazy, I think it's because I love you so much" Rachel admitted.  
  
P"I know how you feel, I go the same way. Look there is something I want to talk to you about and I have done for a couple of weeks and I haven't been able to find the right moment as we've been so busy and everything that's going on" I said starting to babble.  
  
P"Adam you're babbling, that's not what of your more endearing qualities. You can tell me whatever's on your mind and I won't use my telepathy to peek inside your head" Rachel said.  
  
P"Okay it all started a couple of weeks ago, do you remember that witch that came to Earth" I said. At Rachel's nod I continued. "And you remember how she tried to convince me to join her and I would have if you hadn't of turned up and broke whatever hold she had over me".  
  
P"I remember you told her that you didn't belong to her and that you belonged to me. I didn't understand and I had meant to ask you about it, but I was just glad you were back" Rachel said.  
  
P"What I meant is that my heart belongs to you, she was trying to get to me by playing my emotions and I realised she could do all that, but she would have no effect because you already have power over me. It made me realise how lucky I am to be with you. Anyway that night I was had a nightmare about being alone and then I woke up and I remember looking over at you and once again it made me realise how lucky I am to have you. Lucky to wake up next to you every morning and how much I love you" I said.  
  
PI paused and was about to say something when my communicator beeped and I heard Dimitria speak. "Adam, Rachel time is running out please come to the Power Centre at once".  
  
P"We'll be there in a minute" I said. Then looking at Rachel I said. "Look I want to finish this conversation, but time is pressing and I realise I'm talking or babbling as the case may be and we're going miss our opportunity to go and rescue Karone, so I'm just going to come out and say it". With that I pulled out a small box that was in my pocket and opened it revealing a ring and I said. "Rachel will you marry me?"  
  
PRachel's expression changed from one of confusion to surprise and then to a neutral expression and she said. "Marry you, that's a big step". She said and then her expression changed again and she finished. "Yes".  
  
PAt first my brain was so surprised that it didn't register that she had said yes and then the answer finally worked its way into my brain and I smiled and placed the ring on her finger. "I really don't know what to say?"  
  
PRachel smiled as she replied. "You don't have to say anything I know what's in your heart" She said as she kissed me.  
  
P"Come on we should go to the Centre before Dimitria starts to complain again" I said.  
  
PTaking her hand in my own the two of us teleported out happier than we had ever been. As we landed I saw a few glares from the other S Clubbers and realised that Hannah had probably told them what Rachel had told her. Rachel immediately made a beeline for the girls and I turned to face Dimitria. "Sorry for the delay Dimitria we had some things to talk about".  
  
P"That is all right, but you must hurry Karone does not have much time" Dimitria said.  
  
P"Have you got a team together?" I asked.  
  
P"We have, we figured that one team should be all together and stay here on Earth so we've kept the Lightspeed team together. The Night Ranger Karone is going to go, we figured also you would need people who rely on stealth so Jon is going to go, Dulcea because of her Ninjetti abilities, me, you and Rachel because of her telepathy" Leo said.  
  
P"Good choices Leo, we'd better move out we only have two minutes before the shield is lowered" I said.  
  
PLeo nodded and turned back to look at Rachel and then Hannah stepped into view. "Just for the record I'm not happy that you cheated on her, but I am delighted for you and her, it was a long time coming". She said as she kissed me on the cheek and moved out of the way.  
  
P"Thanks Hannah. Rachel we've got to go" I said.  
  
PRachel nodded and moved to join the small group and then Alpha said. "Sixty seconds and the thirty minutes will be up. Morph and by the time you've done that I can teleport you aboard the fortress. Adam I have reconfigured your Turbo Navigator to detect Karone".  
  
P"Good thinking Alpha, everyone ready. Shift into Turbo. White Earthquake Turbo Power" I called out.  
  
P"Go Galactic" called Leo.  
  
P"Ninjetti. Snow Owl" Dulcea said.  
  
P"It's Morphing Time. Silver Ranger Power" Rachel said.  
  
P"Phantom Ranger Power" Jon said as he raised the ruby in his hands.  
  
PFinally the Night Ranger morphed and with a nod Alpha teleported the five of us out of the Power Centre and we reappeared in a corridor.  
  
P"Well, we're here wherever here is" Night Karone said.  
  
P"Let's find some cover and then decide how we're going to do this" Leo said.  
  
PNodding the five of us ducked into a shadowy alcove and then Jon said. "I could use my Phantom Ranger abilities and take a look around" he suggested.  
  
P"Do it, but be careful bro. I don't want to have to explain to your mum why her baby boy got hurt" I said.  
  
P"I'd be very hurt if I got hurt, I'll keep in contact" Jon said as he faded from view.  
  
PThen Dulcea said. "I could use my Ninjetti abilities and transform myself into an owl and take a flight around the place".  
  
P"Too risky, I get the feeling there aren't many owls around this place and it might be dangerous" Night Karone said.  
  
P"Why does everyone still treat me like a kid?" Dulcea whined.  
  
P"Because you're acting like a kid" I said with a bit of humour.  
  
P"Everyone keeps forgetting that I maybe a kid these days, but I have the knowledge of 3,000 years. I can take care of myself and not be seen" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Adam let her go, we might not have long and the more people we have looking, the quicker we're out of here" Rachel said quietly.  
  
P"Okay Dulcea, go but be careful" I said.  
  
PDulcea nodded and then she transformed into an owl and she was about to take flight when she stopped. Then around the corner stepped Darkonda and he started to walk past the dark alcove. He stopped and looked around and then started to move off. Then Dulcea took flight and disappeared in the opposite direction.  
  
P"Okay, lets get going" I said.  
  
P"Everyone stay alert" Leo said.  
  
PIn the Emperor's throne room Darkonda entered and moved to the throne where the Emperor was sat. "My lord we have intruders in the palace" he said.  
  
P"Of course, let them run around the palace and look for their friend. Darkonda send down a monster to distract the rest of the Rangers" The Emperor said.  
  
P"You know that the Rangers are here" Darkonda said.  
  
P"Of course, I am all powerful. They will attempt to rescue Karone, but they will fail. Now get going, while I take care of these intruders personally" The Emperor said.  
  
PDarkonda left the throne room and the Emperor followed and unnoticed from the shadows stepped Astronema and she said. "All powerful my foot, you don't even realise that you've got a traitor in your ranks. I have to find the Rangers though".  
  
PAstronema started to move towards the exit in an attempt to find the Rangers when she saw something flicker in the corner of her eye and she turned. "Who's there?"  
  
PWith a shimmer the Phantom Ranger materialised in front of Astronema. "Is it true?" He demanded.  
  
P"What?" Astronema asked.  
  
P"That you're working against the Emperor" Jon asked.  
  
P"It's true, it's damn true. I hate the Emperor and everything he stands for, I'll help you find Karone and when you leave I want to come with. I think the Emperor will know that I betrayed him and I'd rather be elsewhere when he does realise" Astronema said.  
  
P"I don't know if you are telling the truth or you are a really good actress, but I'm going to risk that you are telling the truth so show me where is Karone?" Jon said.  
  
PAstronema nodded and beckoning the Phantom Ranger they left the throne room.  
  
PBack in the Power Centre the Rangers waited for any news and where startled when the alarms went off.  
  
P"Dimitria what's going on?" Tina asked.  
  
P"A monster has been unleashed on London" Dimitria answered.  
  
P"We'll take care of it, the rest of you can stay here as backup" Paul said.  
  
P"Paul in his less the delicate way is right, it's time to show those monsters what the new Turbo Rangers can do" Tina said.  
  
P"Guys you don't have anything to prove" Kelsey said.  
  
P"Yes we do, Adam and Zordon asked us to be Rangers, but the four of us all feel as though we were only chosen because you needed Turbo Rangers. This is our chance to prove ourselves" Jo said.  
  
P"All right, but we're here if you need us" Carter said.  
  
P"Rangers be careful" Dimitria said.  
  
P"We will be" Hannah said.  
  
P"Shift into Turbo" Tina said.  
  
P"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power" Justin said.  
  
P"Dune Star Turbo Power" Jo shouted.  
  
P"Desert Thunder Turbo Power" Paul called out.  
  
P"Wind Chaser Turbo Power" Hannah said.  
  
P"Red Lightning Turbo Power" Tina shouted.  
  
PThen they teleported out and appeared in London ready for battle. The monster turned and laughed when he saw who had arrived. "What's this Dimitria given up and decided to send in the loser patrol".  
  
P"Shut up you reject from a b-movie" Hannah yelled.  
  
P"Struck a nerve have I?" the monster said.  
  
P"We're going to do more than strike a nerve" Tina said.  
  
P"Oh I'm so scared, you guys just don't get it, you five can't beat me, you don't have the skill or the experience" the monster called out.  
  
P"Perhaps but what we lack in experience or skill we make up for in charm and determination" Jo said.  
  
P"We will see, bring it on" the monster said.  
  
PThe Rangers reacted quickly and with kicks and punches aimed at the monster and despite their inexperience the Rangers did make up for with determination and the monster were soon reeling from their attacks.  
  
PStaggering back from a blast of energy from the Thunder Cannon in Paul's hands the monster said. "Okay, maybe I was a little too harsh in calling you the loser patrol, you can obviously handle yourselves in a fight. My master has asked me to offer you an opportunity".  
  
P"What sort of opportunity?" Justin asked.  
  
P"To join him and conquer this mudball" the monster said.  
  
P"Sorry this mudball as you call it, is our home" Tina said.  
  
P"Not for much longer, surely you don't think you will win. Even if there are forty of you Rangers, the Emperor is more powerful than anything you have ever faced" the monster stated.  
  
P"Like I haven't heard that before, you're forgetting the Power Rangers have beaten other would be tyrants before" Justin said.  
  
P"What you mean Lord Zedd, Divatox, Maligore, Ivan Ooze and Dark Spectre. Don't make me laugh, the first two were a joke by the time they were finally beaten and known of the other losers I mentioned could hold a candle to my master" the monster said trying to keep the contempt out of his voice for the former evil-doers.  
  
P"Well, you know the saying the bigger they are, the harder they fall" Hannah said as they all dropped back into fighting stances.  
  
P"One last chance Rangers, join the Emperor and you will be allowed to rule by his side. Choose to fight against him and you will be destroyed" the monster said.  
  
PThere was the sound of a trigger being pulled and the monster staggered a bit and he turned to see the White Astro Ranger stood there. "Well, we chose option C. Fight against the Emperor and live" Bradley said.  
  
PBradley raced over to join the other Rangers and Paul said. "So what kept you?"  
  
P"Traffic, it's terrible this time of the day" Bradley joked.  
  
P"Enough, if you won't listen to reason, then I'll just have to destroy you all" the monster said.  
  
P"Time to finish this creep. Turbo R.A.M rev up" Tina commanded.  
  
PThe weapons appeared and combining they fired a beam of energy at the monster who for a second continued to walk towards them and then when Bradley added the energy of his own Astro blaster the monster collapsed to the floor in a smoking heap.  
  
P"Well, so much for this creep, teach him to mess with the Turbo Rangers" Jo said.  
  
P"I don't think he's beaten yet, look" Justin shouted.  
  
PThe six turned to see the monster staggering to his feet and then grow to Zord size.  
  
P"Looks like the stakes have just gotten higher. We need Turbo Zord power now" Tina shouted.  
  
PAs the five Zords appeared Bradley not having a Zord of his own teleported away to the Power Centre. The five Turbo Rangers teleported aboard the Zords. "Okay lets bring them together" Tina said.  
  
PAcknowledging the command the five Zords combined to form the Turbo Megazord and it strode into battle.  
  
PBack aboard the palace the other Rangers were making there way through the corridors undetected.  
  
P"This is weird, where are all the guards" Night Karone asked.  
  
P"Maybe we got lucky and they've all gone for lunch" I said.  
  
PEven as I said that we turned around the next corner and a dozen Cogs showed up and I said. "Or they could be around the next corner. Let's take them out guys".  
  
PWith that the four of us dove into battle without care for our surroundings and as the fight progressed I realised that more and more foot- soldiers where joining the battle.  
  
P"'Adam we're out numbered'" Rachel said telepathically to me.  
  
PAt first I was surprised as I had never heard a telepath speak to me in my mind and I realised that it was a lot quicker and enabled Rachel to still concentrate on fighting. Thinking back I said. "'I know, we got to make some room'".  
  
PWith that I just reached out and grabbed a Cog and before they could react I flung them straight at a wall and was surprised to see the wall break apart leaving us with more room and as the Night Karone moved next to me I heard her mutter. "Talk about shoddy construction".  
  
P"Yeah now I know why he wanted a joiner" I said.  
  
PThe girl half turned to face me and I knew that underneath her helmet was a confused expression. "If we get out of here alive I will explain. In the meantime lets keep fighting".  
  
PWith more space the four of us were able to gain a small advantage which was soon lost as more and more Cogs appeared. Meanwhile Jon who had been following Astronema had also run into trouble. Astronema quickly assessed the situation and making her Wrath Staff appear in her hand she knocked the Phantom Ranger to the floor. As the Cogs rounded the corner they stopped. "I caught this Ranger snooping around, I'm to take him to where my counterpart is" Astronema said.  
  
PThe Cogs nodded and disappeared and then Astronema held out a hand to help Jon back up and he said. "You really are on our side?"  
  
P"Yes I am. Now come on we don't have far to go" Astronema said.  
  
PMeanwhile the object of their search was enduring a great pain.  
  
P"Now that I've explained what the machine does, why don't you just join us and I won't use it on you" The Emperor said.  
  
P"Sorry what was the question again, I fell asleep while you were ranting on about this machine. If it's purpose is for me to sit here and listen to you, then I surrender take me back forces of evil" Karone said mockingly.  
  
PThe Emperor's hand came up so fast that Karone didn't even have chance to block the stinging blow to her cheek. "You are really trying my patience" The Emperor said.  
  
PKarone's reply was cut of by the sound of an explosion and then several Cogs came flying through the wall followed by a group of Rangers. Seeing the Emperor I said. "Hi sorry about the wall, but that's what you get for sub-standard construction. We're here to collect your guest. Don't worry about seeing us out, we know the way".  
  
P"Adam don't antagonise him" Rachel said.  
  
P"Don't talk, let's just get Karone and get out of here" Leo insisted.  
  
PNodding I reached for my communicator as Leo and the Night Karone went to free her. "Dulcea, Jon we've found Karone. Follow our signal and meet us at our position and we'll get out of here".  
  
P"On my way" Came the response from the Ninjetti Warrior.  
  
P"I'm here" Jon's reply didn't come over the communicator but from the doorway.  
  
PThen I saw another figure enter the room behind him and I realised it was Astronema. I saw the Emperor's reaction as well. "Astronema what are you doing?" he said.  
  
P"Doing the right thing and joining them" Astronema said.  
  
P"I was going to give you the universe" The Emperor said.  
  
P"Well, I don't want the universe, just your head on a plate" Astronema snarled.  
  
P"Don't think because of our past relationship that I will go easy on you when we next meet Astronema. Next time I will destroy you and anyone who stands in my way" the Emperor said.  
  
P"I don't doubt it and the name is Karone" Astronema stated.  
  
P"Whatever, now go home" The Emperor said quietly.  
  
P"You're letting us go" Karone said surprised.  
  
P"Yes, the odds are in your favour and I can't be bothered with this anymore, just go" the Emperor said dully.  
  
P"Don't have to tell me twice" Dulcea said as she appeared in the room.  
  
P"Agreed, let's make like a banana and split" Jon muttered.  
  
P"Make like a banana and split!" Dulcea said confused.  
  
P"Explain later, Adam lets go" Rachel said.  
  
P"Alpha this is Adam can you teleport us out?" I asked.  
  
P"No problem, I'll have to do it two groups though, teleportation system is severely overworked" Alpha Six said.  
  
P"Teleport Jon, Leo, the Night Ranger Karone and Astronema back to the Power Centre" I commanded.  
  
PTo my relief Alpha didn't argue. "Okay you four standby".  
  
PThere was a few minutes gap and just as it appeared nothing was going to happen the Emperor reacted and fired a bolt of energy at Astronema who crumpled to the floor in a heap. "No-one betrays me and lives" he said as she and the others teleported out.  
  
P"Alpha teleport us now" Rachel said.  
  
P"Hold on and cross your fingers" Alpha Six said.  
  
PBracing myself for action by the Emperor I was filled with relief as a teleportation beam took the rest of us. Back in the room the Emperor hit a button on his wrist panel and said. "Darkonda you know what to do".  
  
P"Right away, those Rangers won't be going home" Darkonda replied.  
  
PThe teleportation beam took a longer time and then as Rachel looked around to see that everyone was there she saw a beam of light streaking towards the four teleportation streams and then it struck and she remembered nothing more.  
  
PBack on Earth the Turbo Rangers were continuing their battle with the monster. With a mighty blast the Turbo Megazord was sent crashing to the floor.  
  
P"Tina the Megazord can't take another shot like that. We have to finish this" Justin cried.  
  
P"Right, Turbo Megazord Sabre now" Tina commanded.  
  
PThe Megazord pulled itself back to its feet and the sword appeared in its hand and Tina said. "Okay Spinout now".  
  
PBefore the monster could react the Turbo Megazord initiated its finishing manoeuvre and the monster was turned into dust.  
  
P"So much for.. what was his name anyway?" Hannah asked.  
  
P"Never caught it, doesn't matter anyway as he scrap now" Paul said.  
  
P"Let's get back to the Power Centre and see if the others are back" Tina said.  
  
PThe five Turbo Rangers teleported away even as the Megazord returned to the Holding bay. Reappearing in the Centre the five found that most of the people where gathered around the diagnostic bed.  
  
P"Jon!" Jo called out as she saw the Phantom Ranger stood at the foot of the bed.  
  
P"Hey guys, I saw the fight are you all okay?" Jon asked concerned.  
  
P"He was tough, but we were tougher" Paul said confidently.  
  
P"Indeed you were Turbo Rangers" Dimitria started to say.  
  
PAs she was about to say something else there was gentle coughing from the direction of Bradley and Dimitria continued. "And you as well White Astro Ranger. You have proved to yourselves that you are worthy to be Power Rangers a fact that both Zordon and I already knew".  
  
P"We knew we hadn't been chosen randomly Dimitria. Adam chose us and I guess he's a good judge of character and I guess we all felt the need to prove it to ourselves" Hannah said.  
  
P"Speaking of Adam where is he?" Jo asked.  
  
P"And for that matter where's Rachel?" Paul added.  
  
P"Unfortunately the teleportation system was not able to teleport all eight of them at once. We had to teleport in two groups, the first made it out and we were in the process of teleporting the others when something interfered with the teleportation and we lost their signal" Alpha Six said.  
  
P"Do you know where they are?" Tina asked.  
  
P"I'm afraid not, but we have begun a full-scale search for them throughout the planet, universe and time as well" Dimitria said.  
  
P"Time, you mean they could be lost in time as well" Dana asked.  
  
P"It is possible, there was equipment in the castle capable of doing something like time travel" Astronema said from where she was being attended to by Dana.  
  
P"Don't try to move, an inch lower and you could have been in two pieces" Dana said.  
  
P"Well, I'm one piece and I'll live, it's more important to find the four missing people" Astronema said.  
  
P"Hold it your not going anywhere. Alpha encase her in a force field" Carter said.  
  
P"Now wait just one damn minute. What do you think you're doing?" Jon demanded.  
  
P"She's the enemy in case you haven't forgotten. She may have helped us today, but how do we know this wasn't some kind of trick by her and the Emperor to get someone on the inside" Carter replied.  
  
P"It's no trick, I'm here because I want to be here, because I want to help stop the Emperor. I'm not Astronema anymore I'm Karone" To emphasis her last statement she pulled off her wig revealing the long blond hair that was her normal hair colour.  
  
P"I'm willing to trust you. You saved my life on the fortress and risked your own to save Karone's" Jon said.  
  
P"Thank you, I know I don't deserve the trust of anyone here, but I would like to earn that trust if I can" Astronema said.  
  
P"You shall be given that opportunity Karone" a voice said.  
  
P"Zordon!" Justin called out.  
  
P"Hello Justin. Dimitria contacted me and explained the situation and now that we have reopened the link between our two universes I can assist and guide you as well. Karone would you be willing to teleport to this universe where I will perform a mind scan and determine if you are telling the truth" Zordon said.  
  
PAt that Astronema looked nervous. "I don't know, I've never liked the thought of people being able to poke around my head".  
  
P"That proves it, you're going to betray us as soon as possible" Carter muttered.  
  
PGlancing at the Red Lightspeed Ranger Astronema said. "But if it's the only way to prove that I'm on your side, then I'll do it".  
  
P"Then standby for teleportation" Zordon said.  
  
P"Zordon I'm coming as well" Night Karone said.  
  
P"Understood, the Red Night Ranger has expressed a desire to return to your universe and I suspect he wants all of you to return with him" Zordon said.  
  
PNight Karone nodded and then the two girls felt the teleportation effect and where gone from the Power Centre.  
  
P"So what can we do to help find the others?" Hannah asked.  
  
P"Nothing, Alpha and I can handle the scanning from here and Billy and Alpha Five will do the same in the other universe" Justin said.  
  
P"Justin!" Kendrix said.  
  
P"Sorry that was a little rude. I'm just worried about the others, I mean if they're lost in time we may never find them" Justin added.  
  
P"I know, don't worry we'll find them" Kendrix said.  
  
P"Yeah and they can all take care of themselves" Leo said.  
  
P"Adam, Karone and Dulcea but Rachel's never been in a situation like this before" Dana said.  
  
P"Rachel's tougher than people give her credit for she'll be okay, they'll all be okay" Tina said.  
  
PThe others nodded in agreement and left to take care of their own business while Justin and Alpha began a search.  
  
PMeanwhile back in the Nexus the Emperor was listening to Darkonda talk. "So the four are missing somewhere in time and Astronema has gone to the other universe to meet Zordon".  
  
P"Perfect, four Rangers out of the way and Astronema exactly where I want her" the Emperor said.  
  
P"What do you mean Astronema where you want her?" Darkonda asked.  
  
P"What do you think she really betrayed me? It's all part of my plan to get an insider in the Rangers. She will let me know what they are up to and I will create my plans accordingly" the Emperor said as he laughed at the audacity of his plan.  
  
PMeanwhile Rachel was waking up from whatever had struck her teleportation beam. Looking around she saw she was alone in a wooded area. "Adam" she shouted.  
  
PThere was the sound of leaves rustling and then from the bushes I came covered in twigs and leaves and Rachel found herself trying not to laugh at my appearance. Walking over to her I pulled off the leaves and twigs and joined her.  
  
P"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
PTrying not to laugh Rachel reached up and delicately pulled several leaves which were in my hair and said. "I'm fine, but where are we and where are Karone and Dulcea?"  
  
P"It looks like Angel Grove Park and I don't know to the second question. Let's look around" I said.  
  
PRachel nodded and leaving the area where we were we looked for any clues as to where we were and then Rachel bent down to pick something up.  
  
P"Adam take a look at this, we are in Angel Grove" Rachel said.  
  
P"That's good, our teleportation beam must have been altered" I interrupted.  
  
P"The date on the newspaper is April 1995" Rachel finished.  
  
P"Oh crap, we've gone back in time" I said.  
  
P"What do we do?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"We have to find the others and then plan our next move, the fact is we're lost in time and I can't be here as I could already be here. Karone if she is here can take care of herself" I said.  
  
P"What about Dulcea?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Despite my teasing of her, Dulcea is over three thousand years old and can take care of herself as well" I said. We just have to be careful, we'll find way home I promise" I said.  
  
PRachel nodded and I found comfort in that, but I wished I was as confident as I sounded.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
